My lover the Titan
by AoKagalover14
Summary: Jean is heart broken after he loses his lover, Marco. One day while doing his normal scouting routine mission stuff he comes across a very... special Titan. *warning* SMUT YAOI


Jeans POV

Intro

It's been almost a year since I lost Marco, and it has been hell without him in my life. I miss all the laughs we shared, how his freckles seemed to really pop out when we were out in the sun, how warm he was when he hugged me, how perfect his lips were against mine, how protected I felt when he would hold me tight against his body at night time. I will never forget all of the good things, but I will also never forget the image that haunts me everyday of my life. My Marco, my love, my best friend, lying there on the ground, half his body gone, was now dead to the world. Not a day goes by when I don't think about him. When I find his killer, I will do much worse to them than they did to Marco if it's the last thing I do.

Well, it was that time again, when the Recon Corps goes outside the walls for another expedition. I always get stuck being a damn message boy and just warn the leaders of a Titan sighting. It has its exciting moments. They don't happen very often, but they've happened.

I was riding on my horse by myself during the 59th expedition, just doing my rounds and being on look out. It was peaceful, until I heard heavy footsteps coming from behind me.

"Well, so much for peaceful I guess," I said to myself

I take my horse behind a large group of trees and wait for this Titan to pass before I go and tell the higher ups. The sound is getting louder and louder, I know it's close.

Then there it was. I'd say it was at a 13, 14 meter class Titan, just walking through the woods without a care in the world. This was a pretty stocky Titan. Not fat stocky, but thick, naturally a bit bigger in the hips and all, and it had shiny brown hair. Once it turned to an angle where I could see its face I notice its freckles.

"Freckles?"

I thought was imagining things. I do think of Marco all the time, so this kind of thing is possible, but this was real, and not just my mind playing a sick joke on me.

I step on out from behind the trees to try and get a better look. Without paying attention I stepped on a tree branch, which made the Titan look over at me. It just stood there staring at me. Never moved, anything. I try moving a little closer, my hands set and ready on my 3DMG incase something were to happen.

When I get as close to it as I feel comfortable to get to, I try talking to it.

"Marco… is that you?"

The Titan tilts its head to the side, but still doesn't move its body.

"Marco, it's me, Jean."

The Titans eyes got real big and watery. Then the Titan starts to slowly move towards me while I stand my ground.

"Marco, do something to let me know that it's you. Something that only you would know I would like."

The Titan held out its hand, and walked into it. The Titan gently picked me up off the ground, and brought me up to its face. The Titan started to nuzzle me, just like Marco used to do. It is him, its Marco!

"Marco I can't believe its actually you! Why in the hell are you like this?"

He just looked at me, I knew he was unable to talk, so I tried to read him to the best of my abilities.

"Hey we will most likely be camping out here tonight so the higher ups can set up more traps and what not. Will you be out of Titan form by tonight? Just shake your head yes or no."

He moves his head yes, which makes me scream for joy inside.

"Okay. Meet me back here at sun down, okay. I will be waiting for you."

He moves his head yes again and puts me back down. I already miss his heat. Well, that was a little too much heat with him being a Titan, but it's still him.

The rest of the mission for the day went on as planned. A couple abarrant Titans got in the way here and there, but no major set backs Now the suns going down and it's almost time for my reunion with my love.

I go back to the large group of trees and wait for him. As soon as I hear movement close by I get really excited, and my heart feels like it's beating two hundred beats a minute! It was getting ready to fly out of my damn chest when I finally see Marco, stark naked in the middle of the wood. Not that I really care that he's naked, all I want is my Marco back in my arms.

I run full speed to him and jump into his arms. He wraps them around me so tight that it was a little painful, but I didn't let that bother this perfect moment I was having.

"Jean… I am so sorry for all of this. How are you not mad at me? Or scared of me? I'm a monster now."

"Marco, all I've wanted this past year was to be back in those arms. Yes I'm mad, furious even, but right now I want you while I have you."

"Well, I'll be like this for a while, so ask me anything you want."

"Hmm, how about I ask the questions later, and we make up for lost time right now, if you know what I mean. I know you know what I mean because you're starting to get a chubby right in front of me."

He looks down and covers himself while blushing scarlet red all over.

"Now don't get shy now Marco, it's not like it's the first time I've seen it, or touched it, or sucked it, or ro-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it!"

"Good. Now lets go find a nice spot for us to catch up on, shall we?"

"After you my prince…"


End file.
